Alliance X
Alliance X Alliance X is a group of ten powerful nobodies, nine of which are a part of the original group. They are the main antagonists of Kingdom Hearts The Elaborate Heartless and Kingdom Hearts V The Return of Xemnas. Origin Although it was unknown how the rest of Organization XIII came to be, until Kingdom Hearts 10 which Ansem (Xehanorts Heartless) revealed he revived nine of the Alliance. Goal There goal was, instead of Kingdom Hearts, to make Kingdom Hearts II, for seven of them to have a heart, for Xemnas, Saix, and the new Xanzer, they were going to aquire the power which Xemnas had nearly succeeded. Rank 1. Xemnas. Superior. Attribute Nothingness. Controlls Sorcerers. Nobody of Xehanort 2. Saix. The Luna Diver. Attribute Moon. Controlls Berserks. Nobody of Ias 3. Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer. Attribute Wind. Controlls Dragoons. Nobody of Dilan 4. Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer. Attribute Illusion. Nobody of Ienzo 5. Luxord. The Gambler of Fate. Attribute Time. Controlls Gamblers 6. Lexaeus. The Silent Hero. Attribute Earth. Nobody of Aeleus 7. Vexen. The Chilly Academic. Attribute Ice. Nobody of Even 8. Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne. Attribute Water. Controlls Dancers 9. Xigbar. The Freeshooter. Attribute Space. Controlls Snipers. Nobody of Braig 10. Xanzer. The Heartless Horsemen. Attribute Darkness. Controlls Dark Horses. Nobody of Master Xehanorts Apprentice Role Kingdom Hearts The Elaborate Heartless At the very end of the game Seth and Sora discover Vexen. Vexen is about to reveal everything to Seth and Sora. However Lexaeus attacks Vexen. Vexen though knowing he will die, fights Lexaeus and wins but dies later. Sora is then very shocked to find Xemnas alive, with a lust for revenge. He reveals to Seth that several years ago he had created an artificial nobody called Tabbu, one who could only be destroyed in his mind, to test Seth which he had succeeded. Xemnas then reveals they have a new member, but gives his first and last letter: X and R. Kingdom Hearts Return of Xemnas The first Alliance member to appear was none other than Xanzer the apprentice of Xemnas, terrorizing the Etoile election, and the girls of Astraea Hill. When about to demonstrate his power he stabbed a girl with his dark katanas, suprised to see that not only was it a nobody, but Larxene with her allies, Xanzer is then fought and loses. Xemnas then allies himself with Black Doom, Megatron, and Cyrus to hinder Seth and Sora, and to build Kingdom Hearts II. When they are defeated, Seth and Sora go and defeat in order Xaldin, Luxord, and Zexion. Then Xemnas turns Seth into a Heartless and goes into Kingdom Hearts II completing the world. Sora then destroys Xigbar, and watches Demyx leave but attacks to avenge himself. Then Sora finds a door and needs to find the keyholes to the worlds where the nobodies of the Shadow Stalcker, Prison Keeper, Volcanic and Blizzard Lords, Storm Rider, Grim Reaper, and the Groundshaker hold the Keyholes Seth's Nobody Hexst then revives Seth with the help of SpongeBob, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda. They defeat Xanzer and Saix. Xemnas is then surprised and enraged to find that he does'nt have his Heart but the heart was a replica meaning that his power was fake. Seth, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Beast, SpongeBob, Patrick, and all of Fantasia team defeat Xemnas in his Normal, Armor, Dragon, Dragon Comet, and Madness forms. Fate Xemnas. Even with all his forms he was still defeated. He was the Final member to fall Saix. His savagness was still nothing to Seth and Sora. He was the ninth to fall Xaldin. Fell to the Beast and Marluxia's hands. The third to fall. Zexion. Fell even with illusions. Fifth one to fall. Luxord. The gambler was trumped by Sora and Roxas. Fourth to be killed Vexen. Kills Lexaeus but dies later. Second to die Lexaeus. Killed by Vexen. First to be Killed Demyx. Even tricking Sora was'nt enough. Sixth to fall. Xigbar. The Sharpshooter shot his last round. Seventh to fall. Xanzer. His anger got the best of him the eighth to die Aftermath When leaving Seth and Sora discover DS, who claims he was the apprentice of Xehanort. When DS revived Xehanort, Xehanort revived Xemnas, Saix, and Xanzer.